Pokémon Uprising - The Tale of a Survivor
by Shadow The Absol
Summary: Tired of the lives they live, Pokémon around the world begin an uprising that turns the human race upside down. Follow a young teenager as he wanders the ruined cities, hoping to find those he lost from The Great War.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Remember when humans lived in harmony with Pokémon? I do, but the memory is fading with each passing day. With the uprising of Pokémon that overthrown the once dominant human race, we no longer live in peace. They were sick of their low lying role, wanting to rise above their trainers. They brought up a war to gain a foothold in society, not to be just known as helpers and tools for battle. With everything in our lives depending on the Pokémon's roles, when they all revolted against the commonality of everyday life, everything fell apart. The war, to which we call The Great War, destroyed the cities that populate each region in our once peaceful world. The aforementioned cities were shattered when the war smashed through the front doors of our land, storming through the city, no-one and nothing able to stop them...

After the war was won, the survivors were rounded up by their new oppressors and sentenced to exile, to wander their ruined cities. However, there were some Pokémon that wanted to stay with their trainers, having been with them for so long. They had two choices. Join their trainer in exile or move on to a new life, free from any kind of oppression. A life of freedom. Even if the Pokémon chose to join their trainers, the new "government" that consisted of the new Pokémon leaders, enthusiastically attempted to convince the Pokémon to stay, to abandon their trainer. Some complied, some were more adamant in their decision. The remaining humans forged a resistance in an attempt to fight their new rulers. Despite their best efforts, it failed, and resulted in more death, letting the number of humans drop to dangerous levels. Well, to be honest, I don't know how many humans there are now. I've seen some in my travels, but apart from that, it feels empty in the world.

Despite knowing family and friends before our exile, I lost contact with them after I was forcefully enrolled into the resistance. Haven't seen them since. I tried to find out things about them, anything just to see if they were still alive and well, but I found nothing. Our encampment was in the Pokémon's firing line when they began to attack us, to destroy any kind of resistance we had. Due to that, I had no choice but to flee. I ran and ran, scared out my mind. After a while, I stopped to catch my breath, the adrenaline fading. I looked back and I realised I had no idea where I was. I took a moment to sit down and think of what to do. I came to a decision that I'd look around for my family, or even people I knew. It's been a while now. I just wander now. Hoping to find someone or something. I haven't seen a Pokémon yet. But despite what they've done, I want to. I know they're not all the same. I know it...

**AN: Prologue for this thing is up, yaaaaay. It may take a while to update this as I have others and this one is quite hard to develop. But anyways, here you go. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - False Truths

It's almost nightfall again. Time seems irrelevant in a place like this one. You lose track of time. Minutes, hours, days. Sometimes you wonder if it's your birthday. Sometimes you wonder about back home. I hope I can find my home. My family. My friends. Hell, at this point, I'd be gladly accepting any kind of company. Whether it's human or Pokémon - any will do. It's almost maddening to be alone for so long. After a while, you start hallucinating - albeit mildly. The occasional sound that doesn't actually exist, or voices of those exiled. But they're all hallucinations. I think.

The moon rests in the sky, a glowing silver light illuminating the surrounding clouds, like a blanket of fluffy smoke. On the streets below, a few neon signs and flickering lampposts illuminate the way forward. The echoing sound of my light footsteps on the old concrete and delicate whispering of the wind are the only things audible. Remarkably calm on these deserted streets. I should find a place to stay before it gets too cold. Any kind of abandoned shop or house should do me perfectly. After roughly five more minutes of travelling, I came across a house fit for a guest. That's my cue. Placing my hand on the rusty door, I can tell this place isn't exactly new. After applying enough pressure, it opens with a resounding creak. I step inside.

"So you think this home is abandoned, don't you?" Within the murky darkness, a pair of eyes watched me. "Well, think again. I've been in here for a good while, an' there's no way I'm gonna give it away easily! Ya hear?" The figure in the shadows emerged, the light from the cracked ceiling revealing it. A quadruped creature, white fur covered its whole body. Red eyes pierced through the murk, and its blade - similar of that to a sickle - glinting in the moonlight. I couldn't see the rest, it was concealed in the shadows. Regarding it's statement, I asked it. "What do you mean by that?" There was a slight pause, as if the creature was mulling it over. "I've been survivin' here since that damned war began. I ain't gonna give it to you all hunky dory now, am I?" The voice certainly sounded old to me. "Look, I'm not here for that. I just need a place to stay the night: I don't want to freeze to death." Another overly lengthy pause, before it nodded. "Alright then, but no sudden movements, alright? I don't want to be hurtin' a human now." The creature, who I could tell is a male, lead me to a hearth. Upon arriving at the warm fire, the light from it enabled me to see the creature clearly now. An Absol. Bringers of disasters, or so I'm told. So I guess I got my wish.

An awkward silence ensued, but it was to be expected. Conversations don't spark very well when you're with the Disaster Bringer. However, being the curious soul I am, I decided to start it off. Better late than never, eh? "So... did you cause this war or something?" He immediately raised his sharp blade and pointed it to my face. I raised my hands in defence. "Woah, man, calm down!" The sudden anger surprised me... "I did NOT cause that damned war. I am warning you, human, do not blame me. Us Absol are always blamed for disasters. They try to an explainable cause so they point to the thing that appears by the disaster's side. Like an ally. If we're the disaster's ally, then we've been betrayed." I was in a stunned silence, and he seemed to take this as a sign to continue. "Ya see, the war wasn't caused by Absols. It wasn't even caused by the reasons you've been taught. It wasn't because Pokémon were sick of their position in life. Nothin' like that!" Wait, it wasn't? "What do you mean? Do you know how it actually began?" Through his mini-rant, he'd moved from his spot. He backed off, back to the spot just mentioned. "Alright, I'll tell you. But it'll be a long story, son. You prepared to listen?" I nodded.

The Absol droned on, sometimes going off into some irrelevant tangent. Some of it wasn't even close to what he intended to tell me. Old people sometimes... "In order to prevent me from spreadin' the word about the plans, the wizard, who was an Espeon, laid a silly old curse on me. According to the witch, it makes me unable to die. Sounds great at first, but it has its cons." Wait, plans? What plans? "Wait, rewind a little bit. Plans?" Looking at me incredulously, as if I did something wrong, he says. "I just told ya, boy! Have you been ignorin' me?" I held my hands up in defence again. "Hey, man, I'm tired and I find it difficult to concentrate when I'm tired." He continues his stare. "I'll just tell ya anyway. The uprising wasn't caused by the Pokémon themselves. It's this guy, real tall an' intimidatin' too. He fed them lies, that the humans were treatin' them like garbage. Thing is, not all believed him. The ones that did tried to convince the non-believers to join them, used the same words that their "leader" used to convince them. At that point, just about every Pokémon were willin' to fight for this guy." Everything is a lie... "Word was spreadin' like wildfire, whispers and rumours goin' around that there'd be an uprisin'. I knew their leader personally. I knew his cause was unjust and would ultimately destroy the whole damn city. When I tried to convince him not to, he did somethin' I'd never forgive him for... when the war was on the brink of startin', he launched an attack on this important buildin'... I tried t' help them escape, but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He framed me for starting the fire, and all the citizens chased me out. I was forced to watch as my city started crumblin' before me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing... He's saying that the war wasn't started by Pokémon... but by this person he's talking about? No way... this can't be happening...

I sat in silent shock. I thought the war began because Pokémon wanted power of humans - that they were sick of their lives as tools... but this Absol... if it speaks the truth, I have to fix it. However I can. "So, basically, what you're saying is: this guy you talk about started the war by feeding lies to the Pokémon and used their anger to fuel the uprising? All for more power?" He nodded. "The man, and still is, obsessed with power. He wanted more, he wanted control. He was willin' to go to extreme lengths to obtain the power he wanted. There was nothin' he wouldn't do." I cannot begin to imagine... this man caused an uprising, a war! All just to get more power? Man, someone has to put him in his place. I need to tell anyone I can find, we'll make an uprising of our own. An uprising for good, and not for evil. The fight to regain our place.

A Legend stirs.


End file.
